Again, Really?
by 3BFFs
Summary: Jiro is depressed after the events of The Adventures of Chibi Jiro and turns to verbally injuring himself. Unfortunately this takes his depression too far and triggers another age regression. Will Jiro see that there is actually good in himself or will there be no hope for the Silver Blade. Rated T for language and mention of self-harm and abuse.
1. New Start

**Author's Note: **Bwahahaha! I'm Back~ Here is the first chapter of one of two sequals to The Adventures of Chibi Jiro. This shall be the more serious of the two...Lol I just realised that the abreviation of Again, Really? is AR. Which if you are in the know can also be short for Age Regression, a transformation common in anime when they need to spice things up a bit.

* * *

Jiro sighed as he looked up at the full moon, his mind drifting to the past few months. He was stuck as a child and nearly well actually lost himself as a result of it. Jiro was forelorn since returning to his normal self, absolutely disgusted by his previous actions and how selfish he truly was. Jiro constantly beat himself up like this every day since then. Jiro turned and walked into Mimiko's room. Mimiko had recently been sleeping in Jiro's room just to be close to him, so Jiro could only really do this in Mimiko's room. Jiro walked up to the full length mirror hanging off one of the doors of Mimiko's closet and stared at himself.

"Just look at yourself you fat cow. Drinking blood every single day and also eating a shit ton of chocolate on top of it, God I'm such a pig. And that hair, absolutely disgusting for a man. Heh, absolute freak that's what I am. I'm too tall, am a vampire, and a cold blooded murderer. I don't deserve to be treated kindly because I'm such a cruel bastard. I hate myslef! I hate myself so much I wish I was dead!" Jiro said to himself. He was nearly crying when he heard the door open. Bluefire entered the room and hugged Jiro tightly.

"Don't say such mean things about yourself. You're kind, and sweet, and an all around good person," Bluefire said as she buried her face into Jiro's chest.

"No I'm not, I'm cruel. See, I'm making you so upset. That's why I should die," Jiro sighed.

"Stop it! You don't need to beat yourself up about your faults! What happened back then is understandable. You were confused and didn't know how to react to it," Bluefire chidded.

"I could have at least acted like an adult! I was and still am an immature brat! Just go back to bed and leave me alone!" Jiro snapped. Bluefire let go and walked back to her room.

"Be careful, if you make yourself too depressed you might regress again," Bluefire warned before going back to bed. Jiro simply sighed and closed the door before locking it. If he needed to get out he could easily just unlock the door. Jiro turned back to the mirror, ready to verbally insult himself again when suddenly he tripped and fell.

"Just great Jiro, you can't even walk without tripping over..." Jiro started before noticing that he couldn't see his feet.

"Huh? What the hell's going on!?" Jiro snapped before feeling a searing pain envelop his body. Jiro bit into his bottom lip to keep from screaming only to pass out from the sheer pain.

* * *

Jiro woke up to feeling sunlight on his face, scrunching it up before standing up. Jiro walked to the door to open it only to find that he couldn't feel the lock.

"That's odd, usually the lock is right here," Jiro said before gasping. "M-my voice! What the hell happened to my voice!?" Jiro looked at the door, only being only a third of the door's height. Jiro jumped up to the door handle and tried to turn it when his glove fell off his hand and made him fall to the floor.

"Ow...Why did my glove suddenly..." Jiro looked at his hand, shocked to see how much smaller it looked. Jiro rann to the mirror and nearly screamed. He was a child again and he couldn't get out of the room.

"Somebody help me!" Jiro cried as he started banging on the door, wanting to be held in somebody's arms and be told everything was okay. "Help me!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh I am so cruel to Jiro, but don't worry. He'll get some kindness soon enough. Review and some suggestions will be used in future chappys and so will a suggestion from The Adventures of Chibi Jiro.~Bff#3


	2. A New Big Brother

**Author's Note: **Where we last left our shrunken hero he was stuck in Mimiko's room, unable to reach the lock to the door. Will he be able to get help? Let's find out now.

* * *

Jiro kept banging on the door, hoping to alert somebody that he was trapped. Jiro stopped his incessant pounding when he heard a growl. He looked around carefully, his little heart pounding so rapidly it might burst through his chest. Jiro let out a sigh of relief before hearing the growl again, looking down he realized it was his own stomach crying out for some food.

'Honestly, I'm such a glutton. I used to be able to go a few weeks without a proper meal a few years ago. I didn't eat much of anything when I lived on the streets as a child. The Special Zone spoiled me, having a plentiful supply of both human food and blood has made me weak,' Jiro thought as he slid down to a seated position. He looked at his hands again, tracing the soft skin on the back of his hand with his now tiny finger. He couldn't help but marvel at how small he was. Usually the world was so much smaller due to his very noticable height, but now everything was much larger than he was. Jiro stood before walking over to Mimiko's bed, his height matching the height of the side of it. Jiro tried to climb up it, but slipped on his overly long pant leg, sending him to the floor and leaving him in his black underwear. On the fall to the floor Jiro had cut himself on a sharp corner of the bed frame, the angry, red scratch standing out against the pale skin of his leg.

'Don't you dare start crying you baby! You were impaled before without shedding a single tear and here you are almost bawling over a little scrape! So pathetic!' Jiro mentally scolded, wiping the tears from his eyes with a scowl on his face. He stood, his shirt looking like a dress on his lithe form, and walked over to a corner of the room. He sat down and buried his face into his folded arms. He felt hot tears leak from his wide, gray eyes and stiffled a sob.

"D-damn it, I'm a man. A-and men don't cry! W-we don't cry!" Jiro choked out before sobbing into his arms. He flopped onto his side, completely lost in his misery.

* * *

Kotaro woke up to hearing someone crying, something that he found very unusual. At this time in the morning Mimiko was at work, Bluefire went off to the local highschool to take art classes, and Jiro was either still asleep or up making breakfast. The young blonde smelt the air, not detecting the usual delicious scents that permeated the air when his brother was cooking.

'He must still be asleep. Maybe I should wake him up,' Kotaro thought as he climbed out of bed and started for Jiro's room. He entered after a quick knock on the door, taking in the sight before him. The bed had obviously been used, but Jiro's clothes for the next day hadn't been laid out. Kotaro could never understand why Jiro picked what he would wear the next morning before going to bed, but supposed it was how his older brother was raised. Kotaro looked at the bed, not seeing the messy bed head of his eldest sibling there so he decided that his brother's coffin was the next best bet. Upon lifting the lid Kotaro saw that it was empty, no sign of Jiro ever being in there from the night before.

"Brother? Where are you? I don't like it when you hide Brother! Its scary being alone!" Kotaro called, hoping that Jiro was merely hiding and trying to pull a prank on him. Normally Jiro wasn't mischievious, but he had his moments when he would do something out of the ordinary or simply dupe somebody into doing his chores so he could do lord knows what in his room. Kotaro seldom went into the Old Blood's room for he feared that he would find some sort of horrific thing in there or some sort of hobby Jiro had to keep from getting easily bored like Zelman did.

* * *

Jiro had stopped crying a few minutes ago and tried to find a way to occupy himself, his mind, and more importantly his hands. Jiro felt the need to see how well the coordination in his hands was now, only to see how young he truly was. Height was never something he could go off of seeing as how he was always tall for his age, and his behavior was much more mature than most his age as well. Jiro tried scaling the bed again, managing to drag himself up the bed at a cost of making his cut much deeper and causing blood to bubble up to the surface of the wound. Jiro then did something he would never do if he was an adult, jump on the bed. It started off when he fell and bounced a bit before landing flat on his bottom. Jiro giggled a bit at the sensation of his stomach jumping in his abdomine and decided to do it again to feed this new child-like mind that clouded his judgement. Jiro laughed as he jumped, experiencing joy for the first time since a few months ago.

* * *

Kotaro heard the laughter coming from Mimiko's room and decided to investigate. He knocked on the door, hoping to gain the attention of whomever was occupying the room. The laughter stopped, Kotaro then knocked again.

* * *

Upon hearing the knocking Jiro stopped jumping, appauled by how childishly he was behaving.

'W-what's happening to me!? Is my mind regressing as well?!' Jiro thought before the instincts took over again, hiding under the bed in a dark corner. Jiro's gray eyes gave off an eerie glow, the only thing that gave away his hiding place.

* * *

Kotaro tried the door knob, unable to open it.

'It's locked! Maybe I can use that thing Sister taught me to get it open,' Kotaro mused before taking the bobby pin Bluefire kept taped underneath the side table in the hall way. He used it to pick the lock and opened the door, closing it silently behind him.

* * *

While Kotaro was picking the lock Jiro shrunk again, his rational mind almost gone, mostly replaced by his juvenile one.

* * *

Kotaro heard whimpering from underneath the bed, looking under it. He was astonished by what he saw, a little boy about three years old huddled in the corner of the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. What was the most shocking was the fact that he resembled Jiro and was even wearing his shirt.

"B-brother?" Kotaro choked out. The toddler looked at the older boy, crawling up to him quickly before leaping into his arms.

"Tawo!" He cried, holding onto Kotaro's shirt with his chubby little hands. "Tawo I scareded!" Kotaro was in shock, not only by the fact that this little boy responded to him, but also by the fact that he was his older brother. What shocked him the most was the way he spoke, that high voice and the clumsy words didn't match the person Kotaro was raised by. He was used to his brother being very well spoken, using words Kotaro barely understood and having a deep and alluring voice.

"I-its okay Brother. You're okay," Kotaro cooed, running his fingers through Jiro's hair, which now reached a little past his ears. Jiro nodded, wiping his nose on his gigantic sleeve before Kotaro could stop him.

* * *

Jiro sat on the couch, the entire cushion being much larger than it was before. He was waiting for Kotaro, who promised him food if he sat still. Jiro curled up on the cushion and fell asleep, completely drained from all of the regressing he experienced.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed this new chapter of Again, Really? Teehee, toddler Jiro is so very cute. You know you want to make him laugh and the only way to do so is to either favorite or review this story.~Bff#3


	3. Rub a Dub Dub, Silver Blade in the Tub

**Author's Note: **Where we last left our little hero, he has regressed to his days as a toddler and is now dependent on his brother Kotaro. Will Kotaro manage to keep little Jiro under control? Or will Jiro's mind as a toddler prove too much for the boy to handle.

* * *

Kotaro returned a few minutes later with some strawberries, hoping this might keep his brother occupied while he called their sister. Kotaro noticed how Jiro was currently alseep and unaware of the wet stain underneath him. Kotaro set down the bowl of berries before gently nudging his brother. Jiro awakened almost immediately, looking at Kotaro for a few seconds before beaming brightly.

"Tawo!" Jiro cheered before hugging his confused brother tightly. The former Old-Blood was as good as gone mentally, save for his memories and a frightening awareness of what was going on around him.

"Brother its bathtime okay?" Kotaro asked, unsure of what to do really. He had no clue if Jiro could handle being bathed in his current condition and he also had no idea how to tell him he had an accident while sleeping.

"Kay Tawo! Jiro get ducky to pway wif!" Jiro responded before jumping off of the couch and scurrying off to his room. He tripped a few times but got back up as giggly as before.

* * *

Jiro entered his room and started searching for the rubber duck he expected to be hiding in there. He noticed the mirror and toddled up to it, staring at his reflection. His adult mind took back over, realizing what was going on and why he was getting bathed.

'D-damn it. Why couldn't I control myself? This was so easy before. Why is it so hard now?' Jiro thought before snapping back into his toddler mind again. He picked up a rubber ball he found and carried it out of the room with him, completely unaware of what had happened in his head.

* * *

Kotaro undressed Jiro, which was hard considering he moved alot and was very ticklish, and picked him up. Jiro was set down in the bubbly water with his ball. Jiro marveled at all of the suds and giggled as he tossed a pile of bubbles into the air.

"Bubbles!" Jiro squealed as he watched the bubbles fly in the air and land on his brother's mop of blonde hair. "Tawo look silly!" Kotaro smiled at him, the urge to get back at Jiro for all the years of being so strict and the harsh punishments he was dealt was there, but he decided to be the bigger man (literally and metaphorically).

"Okay Brother let's get you washed up," Kotaro sighed before using a soapy washcloth to clean the giddy toddler. Jiro stared down at a clear section of water, his adult mind battling for dominance and winning for a moment until he was rinsed off. That's when his mind snapped back into his adult one, for now at least.

"Tawo? Why's every thing so big?" Jiro asked, looking up at him with those eyes Kotaro knew so well.

"You got smaller Brother! I'm so sorry! I just don't know what to do!" Kotaro cried before tears started to bead up in the corners of his aqua eyes. Jiro stood and wiped the tears away the best he could, smiling in a reassuring way.

"Don't cry. Jiwo not mad. Tawo did best Tawo could," Jiro replied, looking visibly upset by his somewhat incoherent statement. Kotaro wiped away the remaining tears and pulled Jiro out of the tub after retrieving a fluffy towel. As he dried Jiro off he noticed how small he truly was. His once older brother now struggled to stay still, all of that pent up energy made him antsy and jittery.

"Brother, do you want to play a game after you're dressed?" Kotaro inquired, deciding not to use that babyish tone now that Jiro was in his normal mind again.

"'Kay, but no funny stuff. Jiwo embarrassed enough as is," he answered, that blush from when Kotaro took him out of the bathtub still present. Jiro was used to being the one doing the washing not the other way around. The last time he actually got bathed by a blood relative was ninety-seven years ago when his mother was still alive. Hot tears stung Jiro's eyes and he sniffled as he tried to scrub them away. He was wrapped up in the towel and cradled to Kotaro's chest, the scent of vanilla soothing his worries away.

* * *

When Bluefire arrived after a rather stressful day at art class the last thing she was expecting was her older brother to be a toddler. Before her very eyes was Jiro in his tiny three year old form, playing some sort of pretend game with Kotaro. She tip-toed past the occupied boys and decided to start cooking something for the three of them to eat. Mimiko was working late today, leaving the three Mochizuki siblings to fend for themselves. Ordinarily in situations like this Jiro was the one who made dinner while Bluefire kept Kotaro busy.

'Aw, they're so cute. I never thought I'd see the day when Jiro-nii-san and Kotaro-kun play a pretend game together,' Bluefire thought as she sighed and decided to make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner. Not really the best thing for dinner, but Bluefire thought it was easy enough to prepare quickly and keep her brothers from going hungry.

* * *

"Brother, when is Sister supposed to come home from class?" Kotaro asked as he and Jiro decided to take a break from playing. Jiro was out of breath, panting heavily as he rested against the side of the couch.

"W-well, she was esposed to be home by now. Jiwo worried bout Bwuefire Tawo!" Jiro replied, tears starting to bead up in his large gray eyes. Before Kotaro could comfort him Jiro started crying, his little cries sounding very pathetic and heart breaking. Jiro was quickly scooped up by a pair of gentle hands, causing him to look up at his savior.

"Aw, don't cry my little Jiro. Everything's okay," a gentle voice cooed.

"M-momma?" Jiro croaked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woo~ I like little Jiro. I know you guys like him too. Review and maybe you'll get some more cutesy moments from the little heartbreaker.~Bff#3


End file.
